


just sayin'

by Sage (sageness)



Series: DSSS 2012 is coming! [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DSSS is coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	just sayin'

  


  


  


Buck clears his throat. "Well, Bob and I always said that a partnership is like a marriage."

Fraser feels his jaw drop. "Did Mom know?"

"Er, son," Bob starts, "let's not get into--"

Fraser stares at him for a moment in disbelief. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but--"

Buck snorts. "You're damned right she knew. The stories I could tell!"

"That you won't!" Bob cries out, hands raised.

Buck looks at Fraser's father fondly. "Aw, Bob, surely the boy has a right to know where he came from."

Where he _came from?_ Fraser has to turn away and take a breath. His mother. Suddenly being sent to spend the night at Grandma Martha's house whenever his father and Buck came in from the trail made a lot more sense. 

"Buck, we have a train to stop and villains to catch!"

Bob's sharp voice cuts through Fraser's growing horror, and he latches onto it with all his might. "Right you are, Dad, and not a moment to lose!"

Buck merely shakes his head at them wryly. "Another day, then, my boy. Another day."

  


  


**Which is to say, DSSS signups are now open! \o/**


End file.
